Seven Minutes In Heaven - Male Reader (Hetalia)
by Tsuukiyomi
Summary: Whee ! Uh, so you're at home, when America comes in a helicopter to bring you to a party. Turns out, everyone has something in a hat but you. Shit, you got to go in the closet with someone that may be your crush. Don't know, depends on who you pick in the reviews! [From my Deviantart account! It's not stolen!]
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven Intro

...Requests anyone? Basically, same thing, request a country, you get a country! Absolutely free! ...Well, it does cost ONE review though, but I'm sure you've got a lot of those in your hands, right? I know I do! So request a country for only a review! (XD I'm kidding, but I really don't know how else you can request unless I make a poll, but even that would still require comments-okay I'll shut up now)

**So, this is on my Deviantart, but, not everyone uses that, cause, I didn't even know what deviantart was until I saw a profile link in someone's fanfiction profile. [I just copied and pasted it, my DA account is also ~Tsuukiyomi~]**

There will be a guy or girl paired up with the reader, but just don't read those if you don't like the pairing or gender! I can even switch 'em around if you'd like! I forgot what I was gonna type, um...Oh yeah! (I, seriously forgot, but it took longer than those dots) You will be seme in de' yaoi pairings because Reader-tan rarely gets a chance to swing at the seme baseball field! (...I don't even...)

_**^De Line of awesomeness, brought to you by the One and Only Awesome Prussia, Oh yeah.^**_

_(Name) (Last)'s Point of View__ (In Second Person though)_

Here you were eating pocky*... Sitting on a couch...At Switzerland's house.

...Why were you at Switzerland's house again? Oh yeah, hiding from crazy scone-happy England and his little brother America. So here you were, eating pocky...As you imagined things you liked about your crush, their hair, their looks, but then-

America burst through the window of the third floor using a rope tied to a helicopter as England clung to the rope ladder next to him. "America! What the bloody hell were you thinking jumping through glass like that?!" As England fretted over his little brother, you had slipped away, cursing yourself for thinking about that person once more that you thought was the love of your life.

Maybe you should go see a therapist, you mused as you stepped outside a window, and onto the ledge of the roof of the third floor, zoning out so that you wouldn't dare look at the ground. But, for some reason, you felt hands on your shoulders, alarmed, you turned around so rapidly that America, startled, wobbled a bit as you fell to a lower roof on the second floor.

"Ack! Damn it Alfred**! What the hell do you want on a Sunday?! I just want some damn peace and quiet!" And he, startled by this, -and slightly scared- decided to lean down from his roof to yours (you did just fall) to speak to you in a voice that reminded you of Canada.

"Ah, uhm, I, wanted to invite you to a party, and uh, because you have been worse than Japan! Uh, keeping inside all day, doing nothing but sleep all day like Greece's kitties, and, I just wanted to get to know you, you know?"

And then came the guilt trip crashing into you. So you (somehow,) climbed up the third roof to awkwardly pat Alfred on the back. "Uh, I'll go Alfred, just, don't cry, okay? Heroes don't cry, right?" And now you guys just had to somehow get off the roof. But oh well, the silence was comfortable.

"Pocky?"

"Sure."

Until England came with that helicopter that - _How the hell did we not hear that?! _- had a rope ladder awaiting the two of you. And then one more thing popped up in your mind. In your head, you wondered, why was England helping America with his crazy ideas? So you decided to ask America that.

"Hey, America?" He was pouting as he looked up at you. "Yeah?"

"Why is England helping you?" He then had a sheepish smile. "I, uh, promised to help him make everybody eat his scones tomorrow." He shuddered. "I'm gonna, call in sick so that that doesn't happen...

"Hey! Come on America, (Name)! There's a party at America's house! And we're late!" It didn't make sense on how to be late for one's own party, but probably because Alfred and Arthur*** must've left in the middle of it.

_**Helicopter Time Skip of DEATH. . . . .Brought To You By Spain's Turtles**_

So here you were, at America's party, with people that you vaguely remembered. So you just sat there at a table, eatin' pocky, drinkin' some punch, and then a shout from your so called 'awesome friend) was heard in the gigantic room. "America! This party's getting boring! Let's play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" And that was when you choked on your pocky and spit out your drink with a 'WTF' moment on your face.

"Alright! I've got something from everyone! -Well, except (Name) - Let's, let, you! (Name)! We want you to pick what's, in, this, boox!" He announced in a sing song voice that sounded like it came from the devil. (Only to you actually, though) As the country walked over to you, you sighed as you reached into the hat that had assorted things in it as you moved your hand around. "Fine, fine, but-" Your serious gaze moved to America's blue orbs.

"But, if I get a guy, I'm being the seme if anything's going on in that closet over there." America laughed at the seriousness of your tone as you finally selected an object. "Okay! (Name)! What item did you get?" You looked at the object in question from your hand, "I, have a..."

* * *

First off, on Deviantart, there are no line breaks. The horror.

*pocky A biscuit stick covered in chocolate or strawberry. They even have coffee and vanilla too. Like YanYan- (what's YanYan?/shot).

**Alfred F. Jones being America, though most of you probably know that.

***Arthur Kirkland, A.K.A. England, Great Britain,_ a vixen, (_/shot,) I kid, I kid, but it rhymes, okay? I've been stuck with yaoi people for too long...

You could post a review on here, or check my deviantart account, which is

tsuukiyomi. Deviantart. Com

if you want to pick the country you get locked in a closet with! I will post the ones I have written so far in the next five minutes!

Just erase the space between tsuukiyomi. and deviantart, and the one between deviantart. and com if you want to check out the link.


	2. Seven Minutes In Heaven - America

Seven Minutes In Heaven - Male!ReaderxAmerica

_**~Gigantic Line drawn by a chibi Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan!~**_

As you pulled your hand out of a hat that must've been _magical, _given the fact that there were a lot of things in it, _Must be England's, _you thought, because it was a fancy top hat, and, was well, magical.

And then you realized that you found Texas in your hands. Well fuck. How the hell can you be tsundere* to someone when you're trapped in the same closet as them for SEVEN WHOLE MINUTES?! (Yes, you are a tsundere, hence the beginning for SMIH, you made America cry.) But apparently you were staring at Texas for too long, as America had swiped it out of your hands as he grabbed your arm to lead you to the closet.

"Don't have too much fun in there, okay?" Prussia teased as he turned the stereo music up so loud, that you had to strain your ears to hear him.

As you were lead to the closet, you tried to keep a blank face as you inwardly panicked._Don't do anything stupid in front of Alfred! Aw, damnit! I'm already acting stupid in my mind, what's to say that I won't act stupid in front of him?! Act tsundere! Be tsundere! You know what? Just shut up and be silent the entire time, that works._

Nodding to yourself as America pulled you into the closet, you sat down on the ground staring at the carpet when England, winking at you, locked the door on the two of you. After zoning out for about a minute, you noticed America awkwardly fiddling with his glasses as he fidgeted on the carpet next to you.

"Oi, America." He paused in his fidgeting. "What?" You gulped. _Be strong!_ You told yourself. "Say, if you liked someone, and, they might not have known about your feelings, what would you do?" You weren't sure, but for some reason, you saw a glimmer of hurt in the other country's eyes. But it was gone in an instant second as he smiled up at you.

"Well, dude, I'd tell them my feelings, then take them out for burgers! But if they don't like burgers, we'd eat what they want, as long as I get burgers sometimes! I live off of those, you know!" He chuckled and flashed you a warm smile, making you flush.

"Well, then, if someone liked you, what would you do?" He gave you a surpised look, then that shy, Canada look-alike expression came back as he messed with his glasses. "Uh, I'd like them to tell me straight-forward, and, maybe, have my first kiss?"

You were kind of shocked. _Well, time to use France's l' amour lessons. 'Be kind, and gentle, but don't force your love onto others, also be drunk! Wine makes you more passionate!' _Well, except that last part.

And then you took a leap of faith that entirely depended on Alfred's answer. "Well then, Alfred, would you mind if I stole that first kiss of yours?"

Congratulations! You've won and rightfully earned a red-faced America! "Uh, I, I...not at all..." Huh, flirting does get you somewhere. Thanks Francis**!

So you grabbed his chin, leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. America, somehow climbed into your lap as he wrapped his arms around your neck. The moment was _perfect_. Until England opened the door. "Hey! Lovebirds! Your time's up! Ack! What the?" But you threw a boot at him as you locked the door from the inside, keeping everyone out until you and America, no, Alfred, decided when to finish.

After one last heated kiss, you two separated, your eyes filled with lust. "So, are we, uh, taking this to the bedroom? Or are we not lovers?" Alfred frantically replied, "Ah, I'm not ready yet, but, we are lovers, but, we have a party to get back to!"

Sighing, you hugged him closely as you murmured into his shoulder. "My uke is so kawaii...***" using a word that Japan had taught you. Then you blew into his ear, making him turn red and flush, "But I suppose I can't keep you all to myself, but at least let me fix your hair first."

So there you were, once again, twice, actually, with America facing the wall while sitting in your lap as you fixed his hair, making sure not to touch Nantucket. "It's done." He got up, then grabbed your hand to pull you up as he unlocked the door.

You ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls as America stood on his tip toes to kiss you on the cheek as he said a quick "See you at tomorrow's meeting, (Name)." before leaving somewhere, probably to find England, you supposed.

You sat down between Japan and China as you crossed your arms and legs, tick mark on your tapped your shoulder. You opened one eye to acknowledge him. "Hm?" He held out a manga. Gladly, you took it. "Thanks."

And, irritated, but also happy, you read the manga as you and Alfred snuck glances at each other, trying to ignore the occasional clicks from Hungary, Japan, and - surprisingly - Liechtenstein's cameras.

"Damn yaoi fangirls. And fanboys." You quickly added, nodding at Japan. "No offense, Kiku****"

"..None taken."

* * *

Yay! I'm finished!  
You belong to America, or rather, he belongs to you.

*tsundere - One who acts mean and violent on the outside, but is all nice and sweet on the inside.

**Francis Bonnefoy - France

***kawaii (desu) - cute in Japanese

****Kiku Honda (Honda Kiku) - Japan


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven - Iceland

(Name) gulped as he got a piece of paper, opening it, he blanched, and everybody froze as an awkward silence evolved. But then Iceland finally got up. "Okay, big deal, it's just a name on a paper, give me that!" He yanked it out of the taller boy's - well, he looks like he's a boy, but actually he's -hands as he uncrumpled the wad of paper. Unfolding it, he froze, then, gripping the slip of paper, a tick mark grew as he heavily blushed. Mr. Puffin landed on his shoulder, leaning down to read the note.

"Hm, I approve, have fun Mrs. Iceland, don't forget us in Lala Land when you are married to Mr. Iceland- mph!" His beak was clamped by his friend before Mr. Puffin flew over and landed on Norway's shoulder. "Fine, be that way. Be in denial. Hmph. Touchy, touchy." The bird muttered.

Smirking, Norway strode over to his younger brother as he plucked the paper out of the still shocked country's hands. "Oh~, looks like you got (Name) to go in the closet with, little brother. Well now, don't have too much fun in there, sit up straight, be polite, and use your tongue. Also, that can be implied in _both ways_." He murmured as he picked Iceland up as if he were a wooden board, holding him to his side with one arm.

Confused by the whole ordeal, (Name) just numbly followed Norway as he sat down and hugged his knees beside the still frozen Iceland inside the closet that Norway just locked the exit to. Later on, Iceland "woke up" when he began to blink rapidly and used an eye dropper. Looking left, he noticed that (Name) was in a close proximity to him. Looking right, towards the wall, he slightly tinted red.

"..." (Name) attempted to make conversation. "So, uh," he nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, "how was your day?" For a couple seconds, Emil did not answer, but eventually he replied, "...It was fine, I found a puffin family when I was in my country, but people are starting to hunt them. Mr. Puffin is getting worried about most of his breed, the Atlantic Puffin. People are eating it to survive, or, or as a delicacy."

He sighed, and then without question, just leaned into (Name)'s chest. Freezing up,(Name) widened his eyes as Iceland began to sleep on the other male, putting his hands next to his head on (Name)'s chest. "I haven't been getting much sleep either, I've been trying to find a way for people to stop hunting puffins in my country, while still pleasing them with a compromise of some sort. It's messing with my work schedule. Just, let me fall asleep. I'll be out of your way when the seven minutes are up." He murmured as he dozed off. (Name) sighed as he leaned on the wall, thinking about stuff on his mind.

Several minutes later, Norway opened the door a bit. "He asleep?

"Yup." Norway sighed out a breath. "He hasn't been sleeping, like, at all. It's only so much that a country can take. He does like you back though, if the blushing is any indication. But you wouldn't notice if Denmark started a fan page about you and himself. Which he did, by the way, he calls it the Awesome Pair, America and Prussia feel left out. Also, you get the entire party to confess, here's the key to the closet, uh, see you tomorrow, I guess, Alfred's getting mattresses out, so bye.."

(Name) sighed as Norway closed the door. Several minutes later, Iceland stirred. Rubbing his eyes, he stared confused at (Name). "Huh? Hasn't the seven minutes passed?" (Name) was at a fork in the road. Lie, or tell the truth? If he told Iceland that he had the key to the closet, he might leave.

**_Transition~ 2nd Person Point of View_**

Iceland waved a hand in your face. "(Name)? I said, have the seven minutes gone by?" You opened your mouth, but feigned losing your voice. Confused, Iceland raised an eyebrow. "You...lost your voice?" Nodding your head, you sheepishly (and not to mention falsely) smiled as you scratched the back of your head in apology.

You also started to feel drowsy for some reason. Was it, was it that (drink) that you had? Hm, maybe Alfred or Ludwig's brother Prussia had spiked it. Or worse, _France_. Hm, no wonder the (drink) tasted like intoxicated grape and cherry. Bleh.

Nodding on and off, your captive noticed your weariness. "Ah, (Name), perhaps you're tired? Uh," his eyes darted to the side, " perhaps, you could, sleep on, my, lap ." Blinking your eyes, fighting back the force pushing onto them, you remembered what Norway had said.

_"...He does like you back though, if the blushing is any indication. But you wouldn't notice if Denmark started a fan page about you and himself..."_

Nodding your head, you took off your dark (favorite color) hoodie, and under that was a (2nd favorite color) t-shirt. Stretching, someone could get a glimpse of results from a recent workout and training program with the Alfred Jones, and we aren't talking about you. Iceland covered his blush with one hand but was surprised when you wrapped your sweater around him.

"But, won't you be cold-" Shaking your head, you made a motion with your hand to make him wear it. Letting out a shaky breath, he admitted, "...It's warm..." but then he snapped out of a loving trance, and in his eyes you could see, sadness? "Uh, you can sleep on my legs now, or something."

You shook your head once more, as you grabbed Iceland to hug him to your chest. Struggling to get away, Iceland ended up pushing the two of you to the ground. He blushed at the close proximity between you two. "(N-Name), w-what are you, doi-" [this is for my fangirls out there! And dem yaoi guys too! I'd like to thank my iPad, and the internet, and the inventor of technology-] but you silenced him with a kiss that felt mind blowing.

Later on, neither of you knew how long, you broke apart for air, you smiling while the other shocked and confused. "W-why, b-but, I didn't think that you liked me back that way." Opening your mouth, you replied, "Well, I kinda realized it a long the way. I'm a bit dense, you see." You grinned as Iceland blushed and buried himself into your chest, your sweater covering the both of you.

"So, night, Emil, that is, if I can call you that?"

He replied something muffled into your chest.

"What was that?"

He tilted his head, face burning. "I said, 'that Mr. Puffin calls me Mrs. Iceland,

_ Mr. (Name) _who is apparently, uh, ally, or treaty marriage, because I'm pretty sure that this may or may not be illegal, wait, you _can _talk, were you-" But you were already knocked out, protectively hugging Emil in the gentlest way, cradling him as you both snuggled beside each other.

The door creaked open slowly, so as to not disturb the inhabitants inside, a triumphant Norwegian holding a key up in the air as he grinned. "Little brother marries friend, success! Or is it, little _sister_ now? Mr. Puffin, what do you think?"

Reaching a hand out, you closed the door quietly, and relocked it, going back to sleep. It was then that Norway and the puffin realized, that their key was gone. Shit, they promised Hungary some pictures. Oh well, there was tomorrow.

_**~Extended Ending~ Third Person Point of View**_

Eyes slowly blinked open, their owner wondering why the pillow was so warm, only to realize, that the pillow was the person that he had admired from afar. Wondering why he was hugging (Name), and vice versa, he decided to wait for him to wake up...

Hours later...Iceland finally realized that fruity scent in the closet air; wine. Groaning, he reached out his free arm, given that what was attached to it was being held captive by an athletic country,

.

.

.

.

and repeatedly slapped (Name) over and over until he woke up.

"Wake the fuck up, (Name)! The door's still locked, and I want to know why your holding me like a lover!" It wasn't like he liked it or anything, he hated it in fact! An invasion of personal spaces! Somehow, by luck, _or perhaps magic, why hadn't Norway done this sooner,_ the key went under the door. (Name), having woken up, grabbed Iceland's other hand, and tightened his hold on the other country in an effort to shut him up and make him sleep.

"(Name)! Let go off me! I need to get up!"

That didn't work, so do like those modern day romance novels, kiss people to shut them up, okay, that could work. The results?

.

.

.

.

A nervous Iceland who wanted to blame the kiss on (Name) being drunk. Okay, he could work with that, and (Name) snuggled Emil even more, and eventually Emil gave up, trying to go back to sleep. But when the breathing began to slow, the door slammed open so fast that you couldn't hear it, but it was stopped by magic before it could hit the wall.

Getting a camera, Norway and Hungary frantically took pictures. Well, Hungary took them with a mad gleam in her eye and a crazy grin, whereas Norway had a blank expression as he madly clicked the capture button on the camera. Denmark took a few for his blog, newly named, _The Awesome Barber Shop Quartet!_...**Though we actually can't cut any hair except our own...**


	4. Seven Minutes In Heaven - Belarus

When you lifted your hand out of that top hat, you felt as if your heart had stopped. When you pulled the item in question out, you had seen...A _platinum_ ribbon, which could only belong to one person. That one person who you had pushed out of the way of a moving car.

_Shiiiiit_, you had thought to yourself as the hand holding the ribbon shook with fear and clenched and unclenched, why did you always go for the yanderes*? And then she had stood up from beside her - quite terrified, to be honest - big brother and sighed. "Normally I would be mad due to not being in the same closet as Big Brother, but if it's with someone who saved me, then I suppose you'll do."

America, also terrified, hid behind you as you walked behind the Belarusian into the closet. He smiled and sweatdropped. "Good luck! Don't die..." He whispered as he locked you in there for the next seven minutes. He then walked over to where England and Norway were having a tea party with Flying Mint Bunny and the other fairy friends.

America kneeled down and clasped his hands together. "Please! England! Use magic! I want (Name) to LIIIIVVVVEEEEE! I don't want him to die at the hands of that girl in the closet!" He shouted as he pointed at the door to the closet that you were in, sitting comfortably beside Belarus as you two chatted about trivial things, far from the black magic stuff that America was imagining.

England whacked America on the head with his tea cup. "He's perfectly fine, besides, Belarus won't kill (Name) today at least, he did save her, so she at least owes him that."

And now back to you. Sitting with Russia's little sister. Someone you were on friendly terms with. Wait...Were you dreaming? Ever since you had pushed Belarus out of the way of a car, she had been nice to you, not creepy-nice (like the way she is to Russia), but nice, nice.

You must've had a weird look on your face, because Belarus had given you a worried look that looked SO uncharacteristic that you were probably looking confused. "What's wrong (Name)?" Zoning back in, you shook your head. "It's nothing, just zoning out and thinking about stuff."

There was silence. "You know, I think I might know how to cure your sadness." Belarus looked up at you in surprise. "H-how do you know that I'm sad?" You kindly (I had no other idea except to start with fluff X3) smiled down at her. "Well, first off, you haven't been bothering your brother Ivan** like usual. And," you paused, "-you keep giving me this look as if I'm going to disappeear at any moment."

Her surprised look confirmed your suspicions. "Y-yes," she looked at her hands, "it's true, but, one day you may disappear, and I'll be alone again." Confused, (so dense...) you replied, "But you have your big brother Russia and Ukraine. If I'm gone, you'll be with those two."

Belarus clenched her hands and rapidly shook her head back and forth. "That's not what I mean! It's just, that, I have this feeling around you that I don't feel around them. It feels, warm. Soft and cuddly, like a teddy bear that I used to have when I was little. It makes me...happy."

_Finally_ getting what she meant, you leaned forward, invading her personal space. _All or nothing_, you thought. "Well then, that feeling is...love. And, I feel the same way." And then you leaned forward even more. _Dumb way to die? Totally worth it_...But for some reason, you weren't dead, and felt arms wrapped around your neck.

"I, suppose that if that is the way I feel, than Big Brother Russia can finally sleep peacefully." You chuckled at her statement, and let her lean on you as the wall supported your back. After like, probably 30 seconds, but what seemed like only 10 to you, America slowly opened the door with a haunted look on his face.

"I-is, is (Name) still alive in there?" Chuckling, you answered, "I don't know, you should see for yourself." Slamming the door open, he tackled you. Oh, you knew that there was a lack of something. There was the brotherly friendship from America. But then he saw you, and Belarus, and your intertwined hands. He had an understanding look as he got up.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Oh well, get out! The game's finished!" Well that was a shocker. Done, only ONE game?! "Wait, but aren't more people supposed to get in here?" The American laughed at your expression. "No, man, that was just for you to get out more often!" Oh. Remind yourself to buy him more burgers. He deserved more credit than everybody gave him.

And then Ivan popped out from behind America. "H-how did it go (Name)?" And then he also saw your intertwined hands. He smiled, an actual, non-creepy one without the purple aura. "I'm happy for you, Belarus." In return, she had the normal smile as well. And you thought that everything was normal.

Until she turned towards you and said those nine words. Not that you minded at all, of course. "Oh, and by the way, we're getting married tomorrow." And smiled that eyes-closed smile that gave you a feeling and sense of uncertainty. "Wait! Isn't it a bit early for that?! Shouldn't we take it slow? Say, a decade or so?!"

But she was a very _stubborn_ yandere. "Nope, we're getting married tomorrow. Sealand said that he would be the Justice of The Peace for my wedding , whether the groom be Big Brother Russia or not, " said country shivered, " if I acknowledged him as a country. So I accepted. Anyways, let's go, Kiku*** and Yao**** are going to get a ring and tuxedo with you, Big Sister Ukraine is taking me to get a gown and dress."

You were mind blown by all this, but just went allong with it, after all, you were with Belarus in the end, _way_ quicker than you thought though, but oh well. But Russia better watch out for his suitors now that Belarus was taken and occupied.

Time to get the Fangirl Squad back together (it's not what you think, XD I couldn't think of a better name), Belarus being one of them, along with America, an unwilling, dragged along England, Hungary, Japan, China, Sealand, his "parents" Sweden and Finland, and Ukraine.

_**New mission objective: Protect Mother Russia from invaders. *Attack on Titan salute***_

* * *

_**Once again, this was posted on DeviantArt, which is also my account (Tsuukiyomi).**_

_*yandere - Someone who is obsessed with the love of their life, and will kill to protect them._

_**Ivan Braginski - Russia_

*** Kiku Honda (Honda Kiku) - Japan

****Yao Wang (Wang Yao) - China (ARUUUU!)

_This, is the second longest thing I've written, next to a chapter for this Naruto fic I have on here. (An ANBU!Naru fic, and, uh, (onesided) yaoi though.)_


	5. Seven Minutes In Heaven - Bad Touch Trio

Yeah, this one's a uke!Reader story that got requested, so...Why, the fuck not?

Sighing, you pulled out a folded piece of paper. You studied the various reactions of the countries in the room. And when you unfolded the piece of paper, your heart sank.

It was a colored drawing with crayon, and it was divided into three parts, one had an army of turtles, and it was labeled, "Tomato Army!", the second part had a wine bottle and hearts around it, and the third one had a drawing of what looked like the chibi Teutonic Knights with a peace sign saying "I'm awesome!" to the person looking at the paper.

You couldn't think of anything rational to do, except facedesk to the table that you sat at. You couldn't refuse, one, because _those_ three were persistent. And two, they were_extremely_ annoying. And three, well, they were a _biiit_ easy on the eyes if you looked very closely at them.

So you got up from your seat and made your way to the closet. "All right, but make it quick, it's a Sunday, and we have a meeting tomorrow." As you sat in the corner of the walk-in closet, you bored holes into the wall as you stared off into space. Apparently, you had been staring off for SO long, that when you zoned back in, France was going to KISS YOU.

Startled, you back away as you fell onto your back, being laughed at by the Frenchman and Prussia. "What the hell was that for, Francis? Jeez, I know I space out, alot, but was that even necessary?!" You ranted about scaring "defenseless people", even though everybody knew that you were sure as hell anything but defenseless, learning martial arts from Japan and China.

One time Germany had chased you and Italy, you had flipped the German over, thus buying time for the two of you to get away from his wrath. Japan was busy running laps however, because he didn't wish to anger his friend and ally.

Eventually the Bad Touch Trio just zoned out on the scolding, even though they really shouldn't have done that, but why not? It was funny, and (only France thought this) they almost got a kiss out of it. Although the other two would then permanently hate that odd man out as their jealousy affected their moods.

Four minutes later, your ranting paused as you yawned, alerting the other three to your sleepiness as you leaned on the wall with your head facing the ceiling. So Spain sat next to you and patted his lap. Confused, you stared weirdly at him. "What are you doing?"

In return, he replied, "Making a pillow for you to lay on, why?" You then abruptly sat up straight, pouting and crossing your arms. "I'm tired at all." And then Prussia grabbed you, hugging you to his shoulder as he gave you his jacket to use for a blanket. "Come on, (Name), use this as an opportunity to sleep next to the Awesome Prussia!"

Frowning at his cockiness, you looked up at him. "Hmph, fine, but you better not try anything funny." And proceeded to slump down and lean on France as you fell into a deep slumber. Knowing that you were asleep, Francis grinned cockily at Spain and Prussia as he prepared to fall asleep leaning on the wall. So, Spain and Prussia just gave up, then went to sleep on either side of you and France.

Silence ensued. "...You know (Name)'s gonna fall for the awesome me, right?"

"..Psh. You wish, I'll make him the best pizza ever and win his heart with food!"

"Are tomatoes the only thing you think about? L' amour is the best way to go to get someone to fall for you!"

"Oh really?! Well mein awesome-"

"If the three of you won't shut the hell up and let me go to sleep, I'm not falling for any of you." And so silence continued to reign inside the closet. And then America opened the door. "Okay! Are you guys done? Ah, they've fallen asleep." Cue the squeal from Hungary. "Let me take a picture first! It'd be perfect blackmail material! And I'm gonna save it for the yaoi club!"

"Yaoi club, who's in that?" England asked as he sipped a cup of tea. He regretted it later on. "Oh, well, only me, Japan, Liechtenstein, Greece joined cause Japan brought him, Turkey came also because of Japan, Switzerland came to watch over Lili*, and, Russia brought China with him because it looked fun." She took a deep breath.

"Also there's Taiwan, Wy, Seychelles, and-" England would be drinking a lot that day to forgot all the names of those people.

* * *

*Lili Swingli - Liechtenstein


	6. Seven Minutes In Heaven - Finland

_**-Deh Line This Time Is Brought To You In Part By Lovi and Feli's Tomato-Pasta! Restaurant-**_

As you lifted your hand, you realized what it was, you blanched, until you remembered that you had his blessing. So, uh...Flashback time?

**_-Oh, look, now Lovino's beating Italy on the head with a frying pan...I'll let Hungary and Prussia deal with it. *speeds off like the lazy ass that I am when I don't want to do something*-_**

**House of The Nordic Five****_ Sweden's Point of View_**

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I supposed that I had to tell Finland and Sealand the truth. As I walked downstairs, I could see Sealand being chased by a stupid Dane with an axe. "Denmark, be careful. It's dangerous to run around the house with an axe, you could get hurt, or worse, you could break something."

Denmark feigned a hurt face. "Awwww, you care about some dumb, old furniture more than me." And then Norway dropped an expensive vase on his head. "Exactly, now clean this up in less then 10 seconds and I won't choke you with your tie again." Denmark blanched, then rapidly ran throughout the house to find a place to throw the glass away.

Panting, he went back to the Norwegian. "I, did it, and, you can't choke me, so, ha!" But then Norway choked him. Again. "Hey! That's not fair! You promised I wouldn't get choked-"

"-By your own tie, I just simply used my own tie to choke you." He explained as he adjusted it back around his collar. Somewhere around that time Sealand and Finland came out of the kitchen with breakfast. I decided to tell the two after that.

After breakfast, I cleared my throat. Everyone at the table peered at me with curious eyes. "Finland, I know that I've been saying that you're my wife, but you're not, you're-" The Finnish country smiled at me. "Well of course I'm not! I'm a guy! Guys can't be wives-"

"You're my daughter." I interrupted, to finish my sentence. Silence reigned in the dining room. I stared out the glass wall at the beaming rays of sunlight as I sighed._Three...Two...One.._..Standing up from his chair, Finland slammed his hands on the dining table and, feeling brave, leaned forward. "What the?...You can't be serious! I'm not even a girl! At the least, I could be your son or something!"

My stoic face showed that I wasn't joking. "I am serious. Also," I inclined my head right to face Sealand, "-Sealand, Finland is your older sister now." Sealand was soaking up the information with widened eyes. Then he whipped his head to his right. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!*" Finland, supposedly gave up as he accepted it and got a tackle-hug from his now, younger brother.

_**~Another Flashback (come on, I'm on a roll here!)~**_

(Name) sighed as he read the piece of paper for the meeting's whereabouts. And then checked his watch. Obviously late, and for about 10 minutes at that. Honestly, how long was Berwald** going to take? Sweden was supposed to be a punctual country, on time and perfect in every way. That didn't go well when they found out that he was the type to swing both ways. (XD - I don't know why I'm laughing...)

"(Name), I see that you're early." He greeted him as he passed by in a green, detective's trenchcoat and his trademark glasses. A tickmark appeared on (Name)'s face. Early, huh? "You do know that it is 9:00 right? You simply requested to meet at 8:50, sharp, and then proceeded to berate me if I didn't make it in time. But did you believe me when I said that you yourself could be a hypocrite? But nooooo...you just ranted on about my tardiness that would happen somehow." Unbeknownest to (Name), Sweden had tuned him out.

(Name) (Last), the personification of (Country), would always go on an exaggerative rant with words that would make Estonia or even Austria dumbfounded. Eh, blame the laziness that had hidden all that genius talent. Which was why, - Sweden smirked - (Name) was the perfect candidate for his daughter. (XD - Okay, this time I know why I'm laughing) "(Name)." Berwald calmly called. Stopping the rant, (Name) looked at the other country with curious eyes.

One or two deep breaths later, Sweden decided to blurt it out. "I want you to date, and/or marry my daughter." The alley was already quiet, but now, it was awkward, as tension filled the gap of silence. "...WHAT?!"

**_-We now bring you to a Hungary, Prussia, and Grandpa Rome trying to yank the frying pan out of Romano's hand, it's a tug of war match, as Romano threatens Italy to help him get the frying pan back just so he can hit him again-_**

**_Transition ~ (Name)'s/Male!Reader's Point Of View_**

I smirked, as I thought of my reaction to what Sweden had told me, refusing over and over, until he replied that his "daughter" was Finland. So he knew about my crush on him too, huh? As I stood from my now, lonesome chair, which appeared to be frowning at me. _Stupid fairy magic_, I thought as I cursed England for that potion that he made me drink. _Now you'll know that I'm not crazy, (Name)! You'll see!_

I still think that he's a crazy, old man, though. I handed Tino*** back his hat as he shyly followed America. Said American turned his head towards me with a mischievious grin. Dammit, he knew about that crush too, didn't he? Sighing, I followed suit, sitting beside Finland as the door closed on us, possibly sealing my fate.

Even more silenced ensued as the heat finally got to me. Was it really this hot? Damn America must've forgotten to pay off the electricity bill, yeah, that was it, damn A/C must've been shut off. Oh, how in denial I was.

**_-The tug of war has been resolved, as Romano and Feliciano have some of Hungary's tasty pasta while Rome goes to bother Germania-_**

**_Change of Point of View: Now Second Person_**

"Uhm, (Name)? Are you asleep?" Startled, you flinched as you took a deep breath. "Tino! Don't scare me like that! I have anxiety problems you know!" Worried, Finland wiped your face with his hankerchief. Hanging out with Japan gave you an otaku sense, and it was kicking off right now. _Don't freak out, don't freak out_.

The hankerchief was practically _brimming_ with Tino's scent. Oh shit. Mind readers everywhere were going to have a field day with this. Namely England. And sometimes Norway, when he was bored, bored from choking Denmark and making Iceland call him "Onii-chan."****

-Outside The Closet-

Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland, now the Nordic 4, leaned against the doorway to their sibling's - or daughter's -possible future as they spoke in body language and whispers. "Do you hear any moans?" Denmark. "You idiot, Finland's too pure for that, and (Name)'s not that kind of guy. Idiot." Norway. Now choking Denmark. Again.

"Even if he did do that, I would kill him first." Sweden. "Oi, oi, should we even be intruding on this, I mean everyone else isn't listening, _right_?" Iceland. At the sound of that, everybody's heads turned away from the four. Sweden sighed. "I suppose so, but if I hear anything suspicious, I'm going to break the door down." And with that, the Nordics backed away from the closet.

-And now back into the closet-

As the Finnish man (woman? /shot)was no longer wiping your face with that blasted 'kerchief of his, you quietly let out a deep breath, as you unconciously leaned on Finland. Squeaking, he looked up at you as you started to doze off. (N-Name), what are you doing? - Sweden's ear twitched - Waking up, you replied, "I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept on your shoulder."

Sighing, Finland resigned. "Then sleep on my lap, it would be more comfortable this way." - Sweden let out a breath of relief as he sighed. - Blushing madly in the dark, no doubt Finland was too, if he ever felt the same way, that was, you fell face first, adjusting so that you would get comfortable as he leaned against the wall of the now really, really, small closet.

After what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes, because America was asked by Sweden to do this game, Finland started to brush your hair out of your eyes, and leaned down, brushing his lips against your cheek. "Minä rakastan sinua*****, (Name). Smiling, you finally fell into a deep sleep as Tino did as well. After hearing everything, the countries decided to let the party go on.

Sweden and Sealand, who was playing with Wy and Seychelles, gave each other mischevious grins as if they were reading each other's minds, which were filled with plots of romantic, cheesy stuff, and such, which they both knew Finland would like, and (Name) wouldn't mind. America would throw the bachelor party for (Name), and Hungary and the girls would _whisk_ Tino away for a white tuxedo, and _"a little_" flowers sneakily placed into his hair for the wedding.

It was all going to be perfect in that one, big, happy family.

*Since I'm back after a while, I decided to make this one extra long*

_**Extended Ending~**_

Taking deep breaths, (Name) adjusted his bowtie, as his soon-to-be brother-in-law -now taller, after England gave him some new land -leaned against the doorway as he gave him a fierce look. "You better take care of my sister, you hear me?" (Name) turned around, wearing a casual smile. "Would Sweden have picked me if I wouldn't?" He replied.

-_**I don't know why, but unconciously I change from First Person, to Second Person, and then to Third Person, weird.-**_

As you made your way to the end of the aisle, where the American priest was, the Englishman started to play the organ as the Frenchman cried into his 'kerchief while tears stained his dress, making the Englishman mutter, "Bloody frog...Women's clothes are out of fashion now, you just said that as an excuse to wear them anyway though, huh?"

Your father-in-law, in all of his blue tuxedo glory, with his glasses tucked in his pocket, walked your soon-to-be wife, who was in a pure white tuxedo. But this time, he didn't mind being somebody's wife. Just as long as he was yours, he'd be alright. After Sweden made it to his seat, you leaned forward slightly. "You look beautiful." Blushing, Finland replied, "You too, I mean, you look, handsome I mean!"

Chuckling as America recited the words, saying your "I do"s you prepared yourself for the exchange of rings. "And will the ringbearer come forth, please." And so Sealand marched proudly with the pillow that the rings rested on. "Good luck, (Name). Not that you don't, need it though."

"You may now kiss the bride, er, groom, uh, I mean," Freaking out, he whispered, "Artie! Come help me!" Rolling his eyes, England muttered, "Just kiss all ready, you two bloody lovebirds." As the two of you did, and everything was perfect, until your wife muttered those three words. "(Name), I want kids."

A record scratched, thanks to America's portable DJ record for party music. Uh, were Male!Pregnancies available, or, were the two of you going to adopt a country, and/or micronation? And to think, that you thought your anxiety problems were all gone!

* * *

*Onee-chan! - Big Sister,

**Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden. Now your father. "(Name), I am your father."

***Tino Väinämöinen - Finland. Who is your wife. Don't ask [about the kids part if you read  
the extended ending].

****Onii-chan - Big Brother

*****Minä rakastan sinua - Meaning, 'I love you' in Finnish.


End file.
